Beauty in Living
by Timewriter
Summary: In the time of Crystal Tokyo, the Shitennou are given a second chance at life, but have refused to take it time and again. Maybe with the help of some interfering Senshi, they just might start all over again. *Title is a work in progress. Feel free to suggest another one*
1. Beauty in Living

Disclaimer: No ownership. Otherwise, probably would have created a manga for the lives the girls led in the Silver Millennium. Also, my drawing skills are horrendous.

* * *

Monitoring her court in the security room was nothing new for Neo-Queen Serenity as she has done so many, many times in the past. From there, she could see Venus training the troops, Jupiter overseeing the kitchens, Mercury going back and forth between the library and one of the experiment rooms (she had made a breakthrough in developing a cure for the common cold), and Mars meditating in the shrine room they had built just for her complete with a sacred fire along with it being in the most secluded area in the palace. The Outer Senshi were on a mission to thoroughly investigate the Planet Nemesis which had once more appeared to be circling through their solar system. Endymion was visiting with Helios and Small Lady was attending lessons. Small Lady's own court would need to be formed soon since it was possible for Small Lady to awaken at any point. Pluto had assured that Small Lady would have a court, but still, Serenity had her doubts and worries.

The Inner Senshi had all but thrown themselves into their work when Crystal Tokyo came about and still do so. The four of them had unconsciously reverted to how they were in the time of the Silver Millennium and Serenity had had enough of them being the soldiers they were and wanted her friends to laugh and smile as they used to when the five of them had first been reunited, if unknowingly.

Which meant she had to speak to Endymion which was not the problem. No, the problem revolved around his court which refused to take a corporeal form again since they believed they deserved this punishment of limbo even though both Serenity and Endymion had long since found a way to restore them. No wonder Rei despised men. They were infuriating.

"Observing them again, my love?" Endymion said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He had often found her here with a frown on her face. Such an expression didn't suit her, but he knew of her worries just as easily as she knew of his.

"It has gotten rather quiet since Small Lady started her lessons. I thought now might be another opportunity for us to convince the Shitennou."

"You know they appreciate our efforts."

"I would like to include someone else this time since we are not enough to convince them."

"Oh? Who do you suggest?"

"Mina-chan would be best since she is leader of the Senshi, however, I almost feel like we should have Rei-chan there since she's the only one with abilities to harm them in that state."

"You would have Rei scold them for them being idiots, but I think Minako would be the better choice. Shall I call for her?"

"We will ask for her before we summon them once more. If she fails, then we'll have Rei-chan there next time. And if that still doesn't work, I'll have both Mako-chan and Ami-chan there, too."

"And if that still doesn't work?"

"Then I'll have Ami-chan design something that allows us to touch them on the plane in which they're in and beat them into accepting the choice. But, I don't think it will come to that."

"Let's hope not," Endymion said. Serenity could hear his amusement. Even after all these years, he still found her to be the same sweet Usako he loves combined with the queenly Serenity he admires. They were different from their past lives, but both recalled the lessons of etiquette and government from that lifetime. When Usako first told him she wanted to be called Serenity, he was surprised to say the least.

 _"You want to be known as Serenity?" Mamoru asked._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"You might find this silly, but Serenity is a traditional name and title for the people of the moon. Even if Silver Millennium is gone, I'd like to keep that tradition in memory of my mother from the moon."_

 _He watched as she held the newly born Chibiusa in her arms. Her hair had started to turn the silver color he remembered it to be whenever it shown in the moonlight. She said it is a result after bearing an heir. However, neither knew if Chibiusa's hair would turn silver since she was half-Terran, but he didn't want to think about that right now…or ever._

 _"If that is your decision, then I support it and will even take the name Endymion once more."_

 _She met his eyes for she had her gaze solely on Chibiusa, but as she meet his gaze and saw his gentle smile, she too smiled. "Thank you, Mamo-chan."_

"How do you think they'll react when we tell them?" Endymion asked, recalling the situation at hand.

"I don't know. I'd like to think that they might be happy, if not for themselves, then for you."

"Why don't we start preparing? We'll call Minako when we're ready."

Serenity nodded and the royal couple left the control room for one of their private sitting rooms. It was done in white, like most of the rooms in the palace, but had traces of silver and gold accents throughout, symbolizing the union between the two kingdoms from long ago. Endymion settled the box of stones on the table with such care. Serenity never touched the box for it was his and his alone. He would have done the same for her if her Senshi were in that state, but he hadn't told her of the Shitennou being trapped in stones until she had moved in with him. She understood his reasons. It was a private affair between him and his court. It had led her to believe, however, that there might be a way to restore these men to their corporeal forms. When the two had found a way to do so, the Shitennou refused and wouldn't listen to either of them since it was their penance.

"You wished to see me, your majesties," Sailor Venus said as she entered the room.

"We have something we would like your opinion on," Endymion said. Venus looked from him to her queen who smiled. It was far from Usagi's mischievous smiles in the past, but there was still a hint of mischievous nature in the queen's eyes.

"We were wondering how you and the other Senshi would feel if the Shitennou could be revived," Serenity said.

Memories of Silver Millennium blossomed in Venus' mind. Memories she dared not revisit. While she and Kunzite did not have a physical relationship due to the fact it would interfere with their duties too much and found the other to be too much of a distraction, they had once shared a bond of understanding and companionship-a bond which was so deep that even words couldn't describe it.

"I cannot speak for the other Senshi, but I, personally, wouldn't mind working with them again. They were excellent warriors if a little misguided when Beryl struck, but in the end, they knew who their true liege was and did their best to break free from Beryl. I wouldn't mind giving them a second chance, but I think we would have to keep a close eye on them to be certain that no dark energy resided inside of them in case they be turned against us again. It would be like Mamoru-san getting brainwashed again and none of us wish to live with that."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Minako," Endymion said while smiling. He knew she meant it in jest and really, he couldn't blame her for saying it. Many of Sailor Moon's enemies were female and he was her lover, so many took advantage of him in order to hurt her. In those early days, he disliked how useless he was at times, but now it was different.

"I'm glad you feel that way Mina-chan, because we have found a way to revive them, they just won't take the chance. We thought you might help convince them."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see. Endymion, if you please," Serenity said.

Endymion opened the ornate box and touched the stones. Ghosts of the Shitennou immediately appeared, each in their full traditional clothing with the capes and colors they had once adorned. They were kneeling with their heads cast down, so none saw the orange Senshi with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Master," they all said. "Mistress."

"What would you have need of us?" Kunzite asked.

"We thought you might change your minds about taking human form," Serenity said.

"The answer still remains the same, Mistress," Kunzite said.

"Which is why we have decided to bring someone else who might convince you," Endymion said. "Minako, if you please."

All four immediately looked up and finally saw Sailor Venus standing before them. She was just as they remembered her. Tall, with long blonde hair that fell to the backs of her knees. A red bow tied the sides of her hair back so that she had full use of her sight. Her fuku and shoes were still the same, but her eyes were different. They were still the same shade of indigo, more blue than violet, but much older and less full of life. These eyes didn't match the youthful face she had and Kunzite felt a tinge of worry.

"Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity have both asked me to speak on the Senshi's behalf. They don't know about you and neither did I until now. Why stay in that state when you can live a full life?"

"We committed a grave act against our master and you Senshi. This is our penance," Kunzite answered.

"You do know that happened over a thousand years ago, right?"

"We are aware, Venus."

"You are also aware that you are not our only allies to be brainwashed and controlled by someone else, right?"

"We have heard stories."

"Then, why stay as you are? You say that this is your penance, but isn't it better to live so that you may right the wrongs of your past rather than hide yourselves away in shame?"

"We aren't hiding in shame, Sailor Venus," Jadeite said.

"No? Because it sure seems like it to me. Either way, it's your choice. I'll be going now. There is a bunch of work that needs to be done and I don't have much time to spare. Good day, your majesties."

Serenity sighed when Venus closed the door. Mina-chan was overworking herself and needed to stop. In fact, all of her Inner Senshi were overworking themselves. The only reason Rei-chan and Mako-chan were where they were today is because Serenity had ordered her senshi to have days off and to do what they want.

"What's gotten into her?" Zoicite asked.

"They've been like that for a while now," Serenity said. "They've been falling more and more into their rolls as Senshi since Crystal Tokyo began. They don't take the time to be themselves anymore, to be the girls I remember they are. It's almost like reliving Silver Millennium. Before they met you, all of them were cold and battle-hardened most of the time. It was only when we were all together that they let the mask of the Senshi fall."

"All of them are like this?" Nephrite asked, thinking of Jupiter and how warm and affectionate he remembered her to be. Serenity nodded while her husband spoke.

"The only two other Senshi who are worse than them are Pluto and Saturn, but they both have reason to be. They bear two of the most difficult and lonely tasks. They only time either one is truly happy is when our daughter is around them, but now is not the time to speak of them. Now is the time to speak of you four."

"I hope Mina-chan has given you something to consider," Serenity said.

The four looked exchanged silent looks, holding a conversation without words. Finally, Kunzite met his king's gaze. "We would like some time to consider the matter before we reach a decision."

"Of course," Endymion said. "Take all the time you need. If you wish, you may stay outside of your stones while Serenity and I leave the room. No one should disturb you here. We shall come back after our meeting."

The Shitennou bowed their heads as their master and their mistress left the room. Then, they relaxed and sat on the floor, no longer kneeling with a hunched over back. Even though, they couldn't really feel, it was nice to relax and what they were used to.

"What should we do?" Nephrite asked.

"They have given us much to consider," Kunzite said.

"I think we should take the chance," Zoicite said. "I am worried about our master should anything happen to him."

"I think you're also worried about a certain Mercunian. I know I'm worried about my phoenix," Jadeite said.

"We don't even know how they'll react when seeing us," Nephrite said.

"Oh, I'll tell you how we'll react," a new voice interjected. All looked to see a violet eyed woman dressed in priestess robes with her arms crossed. Her black hair flowed to her waist and Jadeite couldn't help but think how she was more beautiful in person than in his memories.

"Sailor Mars, we weren't expecting to see you," Kunzite said.

"I've been trying to track down whatever energy it is you four emit for the past thousand years whenever it appeared, but never could since it vanished so quickly. I never imagined it would be the four of you. Endymion did a very good job of keeping you all hidden from me. Now, why are you the way you are?"

"It is our penance for betraying our master," Kunzite said.

"And, he didn't think of returning you to your original forms because?"

"No, he did. We just kept refusing," Nephrite said.

Rei's gaze met Jadeite's and if he could have shivered from the glare she was giving him, he would have, but it wouldn't have been from fear but pleasure. Rei was beautiful in every emotion she expressed, including her glare. He just preferred her laughing at whatever stupid thing he had done while trying to show off. She was filled with such passion and fire and would probably consume any who dared enter a romantic relationship with her; her fire burning the other up. It's what he had loved about her so long ago.

"Mina-chan believes that she can only choose love or duty. Ami-chan throws herself into her work to avoid hoping for too much. Mako-chan wakes early in the morning before the sun even rises and goes on a run, and I meditate to keep myself in balance. It doesn't always work. Mina-chan used to date a lot, but ended up breaking too many hearts to count. Ami-chan does these crazy calculations and all of this research only for it to be in vain. Mako-chan will sometimes oversleep and look haggard."

"And you?" Jadeite asked.

"I meditate for weeks at a time."

"Why are you telling us this?" Kunzite asked.

"Who knows?"

Before anyone else could comment, someone else entered the room. "There you are Rei-chan. I've been looking for you everywhere. Uranus, Neptune and, Saturn are…Why are the Shitennou here?"

"Let's go, Mako-chan."

"But—"

"You don't want to talk to them."

"Rei-chan, don't you think Ami-chan and Mina-chan should know about this?"

"Mina-chan already knows. Remember when I told you about the strange energy I'd feel sometimes?"

"That was them? Shouldn't we tell Ami-chan? She'd be able to get them back to normal."

"It's their decision."

"What do you mean? Don't they want to be normal?"

"It's not that simple, Jupiter," Nephrite said.

"What do you mean it's not that simple? Rei-chan, stop dragging me! I'm coming."

The four watched as the two women left the room.

"Did anyone else notice that she had flour in her hair?" Zoicite asked.

* * *

"Rei-chan, you can stop pulling me," Makoto said.

Rei let go of her tall friend but continued down the hall while Makoto looked back to where she had seen them. She wanted to go to that room to know if she had been hallucinating or not. Ever since they all had recovered their memories of the past, they each in their own way had mourned for the Shittenou. Now, each of them just wished they had their friends back; someone to talk to about their burdens and share the workload with. Makoto shook her head. Rei said it was their decision, so she'd leave them to it. Besides, the Senshi meeting would begin soon and all of them had to be there.

* * *

Ami rubbed her eyes as she strode down the hallway. She really needed something to give her an energy booster. It just wasn't healthy for her to be in this state. The meeting had gone over well. No new threats were apparent, Small Lady's studies were going well, the Outer Senshi had come back to report that all looked normal from their outposts on their own planets. However, she had noticed the way Minako wasn't with the conversation, how Rei had spoken little, how Makoto's eyes kept drifting towards the doors. Serenity and Endymion were the only ones who acted as if nothing was wrong. She decided it would be best to ask them if they had noticed anything as well and so had proceeded to their favorite sitting room.

She had opened the door without knocking and raised her head, only to feel the shock at seeing the four ghostly men. She had to be dreaming. She had fallen asleep in the hallway. It was the only logical option which made sense.

"Sailor Mercury," Kunzite said.

"You're…you're all here?" she finally said.

"In a manner of speaking," Zoicite answered. She focused on him. His teasing green eyes were the same, blond curls still in place. Even if he was just a shadow of the man she had once loved, she couldn't even begin to describe the feelings welling up inside of her.

"Ami-chan, so you found them, too," Makoto said from behind her.

"You…knew about this?" Ami asked, turning an ice cold glare at her friend.

"Just found out today."

It all clicked into place, Minako's fidgeting, Rei's simmering temper, Makoto's lack of focus. "You all knew and didn't bother to tell me?" Ami's voice was quiet, deadly even. Makoto knew that this was a marker for Ami being angrier than even Rei could ever hope to be.

"I was going to tell you." Makoto threw her hands in surrender.

"When?"

"After I figured out why they don't want to be normal."

Ami held Makoto's gaze for a few more moments before turning it to Zoicite who flinched. She left the room right after that and Makoto had more than a few ideas of what Ami would be doing for the next few hours.

"I'm surprised she didn't lecture us," Jadeite said after a moment.

"Too angry. Probably going to be trashing her office," Makoto said before taking a seat on the couch.

"You seem to be taking this rather well," Kunzite said.

"Well, after dying three times, betraying my princess even if it was against my will, being swept up in a dream world, seeing Senshi who can take the forms of male or female, nothing really phases you much after that. This situation feels like it'll be a walk in the park based on all of my adventures."

"Do…do you want us back?" Nephrite asked. He was uncertain, but who wouldn't be? He had betrayed his master and the woman he loved.

Makoto looked at the man who once had her heart. Even though those memories of the Silver Millennium were old, she could remember some of them in the most vivid detail, most of which included him. She supposed she had always looked for a quality of him in the all of the guys she had been infatuated with.

"Yes." She had said without a hint of hesitation and there was no doubt in her eyes.

"Why?" Zoicite asked.

"Why ask 'why' when you can ask 'why not?'" she said with a smile. All four of them were staring at her with a bit of amazement. Sailor Jupiter had always been the older sister figure with her friends. She had a big heart and with that came patience and understanding, even more so than Neo-Queen Serenity herself.

"It's simple really. We need you four. The amount of work we have to do just keeps increasing and Mina-chan, well, she's biting off more than she can chew. Soon, I think she won't even remember herself as _Mina-chan_ but only as _Venus_. Not to mention how Endymion gets this sad look on his face whenever he sees his wife interacting with us the way he used to interact with you four."

"But our penance," Nephrite started saying but was interrupted by Makoto. "has been served. Your duty now calls you to protect your Master and King. If it weren't like that, then I doubt there would have been a way for the four of you to be normal in the first place."

"That's what we've been trying to tell them this entire time," said a voice. Makoto looked to see Serenity and Endymion. Serenity was smiling at her friend while Endymion was surprised to see her there.

Makoto immediately stood and bowed. "Apologies for barging in on this matter, majesties."

"It's fine Mako-chan, right Mamo-chan?" Endymion was surprised to see her referring to him as such. It had been a long time since she had called him that in front of anyone. He smiled at his Usako, knowing she was smoothing things over for her friend.

"It's not like they were bound only to me at the time. I suppose all of your Inner Senshi have the right to speak to them." He looked to Makoto who was still bowing. "Makoto, it's okay. Go and rest."

Makoto nodded and with one last smile at Nephrite, left the room.

"Have you four reached a decision?" Endymion asked.

His Shitennou exchanged looked before nodding their heads and informed their decision to the king and queen.

* * *

Sailor Venus walked around her office as she read through the paperwork that needed to be done. Technically, she was supposed to be out of the office today on Serenity's order, but she saw that order more as a suggestion. After all, someone had to take care of this desk work. It wasn't like it was all going to disappear. More would be piling up anyway. Venus sighed as she set the papers on her desk. The door was behind her since she didn't feel like actually sitting in the chair. Glancing outside, she knew that the hour was growing late in the waning sunlight. She heard the door open behind her, thinking it was someone dropping off more for her to do.

She was genuinely surprised, however, when she felt a familiar presence directly behind her. Two hands leaned on the desk, thoroughly trapping her.

"I thought you were supposed to be off duty today." His voice almost made her shiver. To actually feel him this close rather than only see him as a ghost was something she had not been prepared for as she thought she had been. If she turned around, she knew she would feel herself go weak in the knees just by staring into his eyes.

"A Senshi's duty is never done," she replied, keeping her eyes on the papers in front of her.

"True, but I do believe the queen said it is okay for you to indulge yourself once in a while."

She laughed. "This coming from the man who is all work and no play?"

"I did play, just not as much as I should have. So, do I have to forcibly remove you from this office or will you come willingly?"

"Depends. Where are we going?"

"A date, I think is the correct term. But I am not familiar with this world. Perhaps you might choose our destination."

She finally turned around in his arms, looking into his silver-gray eyes. "You want…to take me on a date?" Her eyes were wide in surprise. She had to physically restrain her jaw from dropping and was tempted to put her hand on his forehead to make sure he wasn't sick or anything.

"I do."

"Are you _sure_ you're Kunzite?" This time she did place her hand on his forehead and a hand on hers to make sure their temperatures were the same. Kunzite smiled at her antics.

"In this time, I would like to properly court you. We are not bound by the rules of the Silver Millennium any longer. Will you let me get to know you once more?"

She stared at him for a few moments, her gaze unblinking as she took in the sincerity in his eyes. It was almost painful for her to look at him because he was as handsome as she remembered. Strong masculine features, silver hair with eyes to match, his uniform not completely buttoned because he abhorred the feeling of his neck being restrained by a color. How could she refuse?

"On one condition," she finally said.

His brow rose as he waited for what she was about to say. "You take care of this paperwork for the rest of the week so I can go shopping. My wardrobe is sorely lacking because I haven't been able to keep up with the latest trends. Do you know how embarrassing it is to go to a ball in a dress from three seasons ago?"

Kunzite laughed and stepped back from her as she grabbed his arm. She dragged him out of the room, saying, "Give me ten minutes to find something appropriate to wear. Then, we'll find something for you. That uniform, so two millenniums ago."

* * *

Mercury was currently throwing all research that was in any way relatable to the Shitennou in the trash. If she had Mars' ability of fire, it all would have been burned and she more than likely would have been more satisfied watching the papers burn. She had preferred using an obsolete filing system of paper, just so she'd have backups in case of the computer system failing. After she was certain that the papers were ash, she went to her computer and found all the data, about to delete it when a voice said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She spun around to see Zoicite casually leaning against the door frame to her office, arms folded. She was half-tempted to attack him, but restrained herself. She wasn't a child, infuriated, but not a child.

"Why not?" she asked, not really caring for his opinion.

"Because I want to take a look at it."

"Why should I even care what you want?"

His eyes narrowed in on her. He knew she was angry and she didn't really mean that, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He decided to take his chances in stepping into her office. He avoided all the debris on the ground until he reached her.

"The better question, I think, is why do I want to look at it," he said standing just before her. He was in her personal space, and she knew that he knew that she didn't appreciate him being this close to her. Her already flushed face became even redder and he knew it was because she was embarrassed at his nearness.

"Fine. Why do you want to look at useless data that didn't matter in the first place?" She refused to meet his eyes, but he tilted her face up so that she would meet his gaze.

"Because it shows me how much you care."

He loved it when she started sputtering like she was now. Her face red, blue eyes flashing in both anger and embarrassment, ever changing like the element she controlled. Even now, he could tell she had changed in that her emotions were more freely expressed than they had been in the past.

"Idiot. I wasn't doing this for myself. King Endymion needed the four of you and-" He silenced her by placing a finger on her mouth.

"You didn't just do this for my master. Your eyes say as much." He lowered his lips to her forehead, kissing it lightly. He felt her still, unmoving like ice.

She immediately pushed him away, shoving him a good distance from her. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not."

"What do you want?"

"To serve my master, to help the people of the world, and you."

"You can't have me," she said as she started to walk away from him. He grabbed her wrist, forcing her into his arms.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you."

His eyes turned mischievous, as he smiled. "You don't? Then, how do you feel about me?"

"You arrogant, half-wit. Release me."

"You and I both know you can break free of me at any time you want."

She wanted to slap him at that instant. He had seen through her from the very start, understood what she wasn't saying, and knew that she was happy to be back in his arms. He knew all of that and continued to tease her. The only logical thing to do was to flabbergast him into shock so that she might find a reprieve from him if only for a few hours.

His gaze remained on her eyes and when she placed her hands on both sides of his face, he closed his eyes to lean into her touch. He, however, was completely surprised when he was severely headbutted. He rubbed his forehead for a few moments, opening his eyes to find himself utterly alone in the room. Zoicite laughed. His little nymph may have hidden herself for now, but he had quite a bit of reading to do before he went in search of her. He turned to the computer, settling himself down to the research she had done.

* * *

Makoto was in the gardens, tending to the plants around her when she felt his eyes and heard his footsteps. She met his gaze as she stood on the stone walkway. She turned, motioning for him to follow her to the bench. She sat down, patting the spot next to her, but he sat on the other end, keeping himself at a distance. The sky was a clear blue, and birds could be clearly heard. There were many roses in this particular part of the garden. The scent hung heavy in the air, but she didn't mind it and neither did he. She had been planting some new ones when he had come.

"So, you guys decided to take your second chance, huh?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What now?"

"We serve our king," he replied, not looking at her. He kept staring at his hands, which were clasped, together, fingers entwined.

"That's it?"

"The others have decided to pursue those they love."

"I wonder how their husbands will feel about that."

Nephrite looked at her then, surprise etched on his face while she smiled back at him before laughing at the look on his face. "Don't worry," she said. "It was a joke. There have been a few times though when I thought some of them would get married."

"Did you?"

"Almost. He was a sweet man, taller than me which is a hard thing to find, didn't mind the fact that I was a bit rough on the edges and was fascinated to know that I like to garden and cook."

"He sounds…nice."

"He was until he insulted my cooking. Turns out it was a bet. Rei and Minako decided to do some damage control by playing some horrible pranks on him. Ami threatened to drug him so that he'd have problems, but not severe enough to warrant a hospital visit and Usagi, well, she rubbed my back and let me stay with her and Mamoru-san for a while."

Nephrite's hands had clenched. He wanted to find the man and kill him. He saw her place a hand on his. Startled, he looked to see her right next to him.

"It was actually kind of a relief. I didn't truly love him anyway. I went out with him because it seemed like a good idea at the time. Sure, I was hurt, but not as much as I would have been if I loved him. I kind of liked him for a while until things about him started to not make sense. Besides, Minako turned his hair several shades of pink and orange. Still hasn't told me how she did that one either."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled and took her hand off of his, but he took hold of it before she could pull away completely. He entwined his fingers with hers. "I …don't deserve this," he said.

"Let's start over then. Hi, I'm Kino Makoto and Sailor Jupiter," she said, with a smile on her face.

"Do you always tell strangers that you're Sailor Jupiter?"

"Only if they're really cute."

For the first time, he smiled at her and she pecked his cheek. "Not so hard to smile around me. C'mon, I need some help in the kitchen."

She stood and he followed because of their joined hands. This time, he wouldn't let her go.

* * *

Sailor Mars found herself overseeing Small Lady's homework. Normally, her mother would do this, but she and Endymion had to attend an emergency meeting. So, here she was, helping the young princess with the homework assigned to her. At least she had better grades than Usagi ever did. Mars contributed that trait to the father.

"Mars-chan," Small Lady said to get the older woman's attention. "I finished."

Mars looked over the worksheet and patted Small Lady's head. "You're so much smarter than your mother was at this age."

"I thought you didn't meet Mamma as a child."

"Doesn't mean her mother didn't complain about her grades, Princess."

Small Lady laughed, knowing that Mars-chan was teasing about her Mamma. Everyone knew that Mars and Serenity were good friends, Mars just always teased her Mamma.

"Since you're finished, Small Lady, why not go ask Makoto to sneak you a snack," Mars said while winking at the child. Small Lady smiled and hugged Mars before bounding inside, towards the kitchens. Mars had decided to let Small Lady do her homework outside on one of the tables in a private courtyard. They were directly by the building, but being inside all day wasn't healthy for a growing child like Small Lady even if she was the future queen.

"I would have never pegged you as the teaching type."

She had known he was there, in the courtyard watching them. She had sensed him the moment he had stumbled upon them. "I wouldn't have pegged you as the stalker type," she replied.

He came into view by rounding the hedge that had kept him hidden. His blue eyes seemed to burn through her and she wanted to relish in it, but didn't show what she was feeling.

"Can you blame me? I have yet to be formally introduced to the princess. I didn't want to risk making a bad impression in case you would have attacked."

She rolled her eyes. Jadeite had always been one for dramatics, but she found that she didn't mind that part about him so much. In fact, it amused her just like how Neo-Queen Serenity's antics made her laugh. In spite of the fact that Usagi had grown as the queen, there were still many parts of her that resembled the girl she had met all those years ago. Looking at Jadeite now, Mars knew that he was here to more than likely apologize for things he had no control over.

"No reason to attack you," she said as she gathered Small Lady's homework together. "Take a seat."

Jadeite sat in the chair Small Lady had vacated which was directly next to hers. They both watched the setting sun. The light caused prisms from the crystal all around them to be reflected. They were surrounded in colored rainbows.

"It's beautiful," Jadeite said.

"It's my favorite time of day."

"I'm-"

"Don't."

"What?" he asked. He turned to look at her, but her eyes remained on the setting sun. The violet in her hair was also reflected which matched her eyes, that were like that of twin violet flames.

"Don't apologize."

"Why?"

"No need. Those acts you committed were not under your right state of mind or control."

"So, me almost killing you, and the energy taken from all of those innocents are not something I should apologize for."

"Did you know that your king has been brainwashed himself quite a number of times? He even almost killed Sailor Moon once. Not to mention myself and the other Senshi almost killing her and saying things we never meant. She had to kill us in order to save us. I've been brainwashed, Jadeite. We all apologized, but she said to let it go because we had nothing to apologize for." She turned her gaze towards him. "I'm saying the same to you."

"Where does that leave us?"

"Well, we can't just pick things back up from where we left, so why don't we start as friends?"

"Phoenix, that means I have to start all over again with you." He almost groaned at the concept of having to court her once more. Mars was difficult to court, but then again, he enjoyed a challenge and even more so, a passionate soul.

"I am a different person after all. Hino Rei is my name when I'm not Sailor Mars."

"It suits you."

"Better than Phoenix."

"Hey!" he said but laughed with her. Maybe, just maybe, it will be easier this time around. After all, he did have the advantage since she was already teasing him.

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled, happy that her Senshi were finally doing something for themselves since Crystal Tokyo's formation. They had all been so very young and full of life when she needed to step up as queen, and since they were Senshi, they hadn't had time to find someone to fall in love with. Of course, she knew that it would take some time before her Senshi fell in love once again like she did with Mamo-chan. But, things might not work out for them. That was the beautiful thing about life.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the, *drum rolls in the background* edited version! For those who read the un-edited version, I said I'd consider continuing on with this if there was enough people liking it. The edits made are minor, but still significant enough to notice. Dialogue was tightened, opening sentence was re-written, and a few minor things here and there. So, it's been edited and the next two installments will be produced in due course. Suggestions are welcome of what might go into the second two installments (apologies in advance for the wait).

 **A few notes:** Before anyone gets too critical, I want to say some things. The Senshi are a lot more mature and have had a long time to deal with the past sins of the Shitennou and come to terms with it. That's why they're able to accept them. Plus, they've been through the whole Chaos experience and are far more understanding than they would be otherwise. Taking that into account, there's no reason for them to stay angry or hold a grudge.

Secondly, this happens before Black Moon, so these are the versions that didn't deal with Black Moon in their past which is why the third installment would be about that.

If I missed anything that might concern you, PM me or leave a review so long as it's reasonable and non-flaming.

 **To my Guest Reviewers:** Thank you all for your kind reviews, especially to Flareup4Ratchet. You gave me an interesting idea and I'll have to see how it will work. It will definitely help to bring a little bit more humor into the story line itself.

 **gabicg1:** It will come if you don't mind the wait.

 **xSmallLadySerenity13:** I think you might be happy to know that there will be more Chibiusa appearances. :)

 **lija:** Never really thought about the variances, but I suppose I could play with their personalities a little more. I also thank you for understanding/agreeing with my reasoning. I look forward to your next review (if you choose to review; completely up to you).

Thanks for reading! If you'd be so kind as to let me know what you think, you can either PM me, or leave a review.

Have a wonderful morning/day/evening/night!

~Timewriter~


	2. Moving Forward

Disclaimer: No ownership. Otherwise, probably would have created a manga for the lives the girls led in the Silver Millennium. Also, my drawing skills are horrendous.

* * *

Luna sighed as she noticed Artemis stalking Minako and Kunzite. She couldn't say that she didn't have her reservations about the revival of the Shitennou, but after a few months of observing them, they deserved the privacy they earned by working hard for this era. If only Artemis would get that through his thick head.

"Mama," a small, grey kitten with pink eyes said. Luna smiled as best as she could in her cat form at her daughter.

"Yes, Diana?"

"Is Papa always going to follow Venus-chan?"

"Not unless we stop him, but let's give him another day of his fun before we intervene."

Diana smiled at her mother before the two left to go find their respective charges. Luna was certain that even if she didn't do anything, Minako surely would.

…That wouldn't end well for Artemis.

Meanwhile, the said white cat walked along a high wall out of sight of either Minako or Kunzite. He hissed as Kunzite took hold of his charge's hand, bestowing a kiss upon it. Artemis didn't realize that the sound of it had echoed through the room. Minako rolled her eyes at his protectiveness while Kunzite dropped her hand.

"No privacy," Mina muttered under her breath.

Kunzite smiled at the blonde as he tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear, eliciting another hiss from the hidden Artemis. "I can't say that I blame him."

"You've proven that you're not a threat. He's just being overprotective."

"In all fairness, I almost killed you more than a couple of times."

"And I didn't?" she asked as she flicked his nose before continuing their walk. It was one of the more affectionate gestures she showed him. The first time it happened, he had no idea what to think. He had remained rooted to his spot, standing like a fool staring after the beautiful blonde he so adored. Now, he just smiled as he followed her stride.

The pair of them had taken to walking during their breaks. At first, it had been just to show Kunzite around so he wouldn't get lost, but it continued as a sort of form of relief where it could be just the two of them with a stray white cat following closely.

"Would it help if I apologized?" Kunzite said.

"Again? No matter how many times you do, he'll just keep at it."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Marry me. We can keep him locked out of a single room," Minako said without breaking the flow of conversation.

Kunzite laughed. "He'd probably maul me to death before a ceremony could be planned."

"We'll elope."

"He'd follow us just as he's doing now."

Minako stopped walking, turning her body towards his. "He can't complain if I'm the one to make the first move."

Kunzite was just about to ask what she meant before he felt her hands dragging his head down to meet her lips. He stood frozen, not responding to her, his eyes wide. Slowly, he returned her kiss before she pulled away with a smile.

Artemis jumped from his hiding place, but was caught in Minako's arms before he could so much as scratch the silver-haired general.

"Minako, let me go," he hissed and spat, eyes never leaving his target.

"I should be the one to be scratched. I'm the one that took advantage of him."

Artemis turned his face around towards Minako. "I don't care. He needs to stay away from you."

"I love him, Artemis," Minako said. Kunzite stilled. It was the first time she had uttered those words in a very long time and all he wanted to do was embrace her. Artemis had also stilled at Minako's confession. She had never _ever_ before admitted that she loved anyone romantically because she was afraid of the consequences it might bring her in terms of her duty. She was afraid of having that love fortune come true even if she hadn't believed a word Ace said, but he had said it just after she regained her memories, making her afraid that another tragedy would come to pass.

Artemis let out a heavy sigh and Minako sensed that he was no longer a danger so she sat him on the floor. Artemis looked between the two warriors before sighing again.

"I'll not follow you two anymore, but if you want to marry her, you come to me first," Artemis said to Kunzite before stalking off to find his family.

Kunzite's eyes had never left Minako who had turned to him with a shy smile. He took her into his arms and kissed her forehead, content to touch her without a hiss sounding from any direction.

* * *

Luna found herself in Ami's personal library. The girl was reading for pleasure for once and while neither admitted it, Luna loved to be curled in Ami's lap with Ami's hand absently running through her fur. Ami loved the feeling of Luna's fur as well as the company she provided. Luna understood that Ami sometimes needed to be away from the girls, but didn't want to necessarily be alone.

It had been happening more recently due to the Shittennou's presence. Ami couldn't stand the looks of adoration or their presence. Granted, Kunzite and Nephrite kept their distance from her and Jadeite only came around when he wanted some advice on how to manipulate ice since it was their shared element and he had gracefully admitted she was the better user. Throughout that conversation, Ami had slightly reddened cheeks from his compliments.

Due to their proximity, Ami was able to better tolerate Jadeite and even thought of him as the friend she never thought she wanted but was grateful to have. He didn't press her, left her alone when she didn't want to deal with him, and even apologized on all fours when he first sought her out. In deference to Rei and his sincerity, she patted his shoulder and took him to a training ground.

Zoicite, on the other hand, she couldn't stand no matter how many times she met him. Even after all this time, he still managed to see right through her which she hated. She knew he had gone through the remains of her research about the Shittennou and a possible revival. However, he never once mentioned it or brought it up in their curt conversations which mostly consisted of work and nothing more since she managed to leave before any non-related work subject came up.

A knock on the door sounded. Luna stretched as she stood before settling herself elsewhere on the couch while Ami marked her place with a bookmark Makoto had made for her a long time ago. On the other side of the door was her silver-haired queen and the blond Shittennou she wanted nothing to do with.

"Your majesty," Ami said to her oldest friend.

Serenity frowned. "I hate it when you call me that when we're alone."

Ami looked to Zoicite before looking back to the queen who understood. "Zoicite knows we've been friends for a long time. We aren't in a formal setting, Ami-chan."

Ami nodded as she opened the door further to let in her guests. Luna smiled at her charge as the queen sat next to her. Ami sat on an ottoman, leaving an open space on the couch or a possible seat at the desk she kept against the wall next to the door. Zoicite settled for the desk chair, spinning it around so he could face them.

"Ami-chan, I was hoping that you and Zoicite could do some research on the planet that keeps appearing and disappearing in our system. Neptune and Saturn reported some strange presence they felt concerning the planet itself. They said it felt dark and it disturbed them greatly that something such as this should appear in a time of peace."

Ami looked to Zoicite who had kept his gaze on her the entire time the two had been here. Luna looked at her queen in concern.

"Are they unable to defeat whatever may be lurking there?" Luna asked.

Serenity bit her lip. "They said the planet life felt dead but it was somehow alive because of some dark force, one more powerful than the two of them. Saturn could do something about it, but the price of her abilities comes at much too high a cost."

"Either a recycle of life where we all lose our memories once more or we try to find a way to figure out what exactly is happening before it comes to that point," Ami said as she rubbed her head. She again looked to Zoicite who had said nothing, only watching. Ami then cast her eyes to Luna who nodded and gave a small smile, silently encouraging Ami. It wasn't as if she could say no. She just would prefer to work alone or with Rei.

"You already know my answer to a situation such as this, Serenity," Ami said.

"It wasn't that she was worried about you accepting. Just worried that you may not wish to work with me," Zoicite said, speaking for the first time.

Serenity had already stood, grabbing Luna as she did so. "Well, now that that's sorted, I have other duties to attend and need Luna to help me with them. I'll leave the two of you to figure out a research method." With that, the queen ran toward the door, leaving the two alone. Ami had watched with a bewildered look on her face before she realized exactly what Serenity had done.

She had left Ami alone…with Zoicite…in Ami's private library…where no one would disturb her under normal conditions. This may not have been a ruse to get the two of them alone together, but it might as well have been. Ami was going to ice Serenity for this.

"Some data has already been compiled for this unusual planet already, right?" Zoicite asked, unconcerned that the two had been left alone.

"Not much. I'll have Neptune and Saturn send over whatever data they've managed to collect."

"I'll go over what we have now to see if we've missed anything. Once we've collected enough, we should be able to make a report to their majesties on what must be done to either defend ourselves or contain whatever darkness is there."

Ami nodded. She had already gone through the small amount of data they already had. Zoicite might be able to recover something from it. He was far better at puzzles than she was. She was more of strategist, a planner, and couldn't always see all the pieces of the puzzle like Venus or Jupiter could. However, none of this explained why the blond wasn't leaving to go do as he said.

"Is there something else?" Ami said.

"You've been avoiding me and my brothers, but mostly me."

"Forgive me if I'm a little wary of the four of you. The last time we had all met in a palace such as this, we weren't exactly on the best of terms."

"I would have fought harder if I hadn't been as misguided as I was. All of us would have. Endymion was the only person in our lives who saw us for who we truly were, not just a means to an end. For him, just as you would for your princess, we would have given up everything if we had not have been caught hold of by Beryl's spell and manipulated into her bidding."

Ami closed her eyes, remembering the time of Galaxia. That had not gone over well. All of the Senshi had almost died, Mamoru had been taken, and Sailor Moon had almost given up completely. The Star Fighters had almost died as well if it hadn't have been for Sailor Moon's healing abilities, they probably would have. It wasn't as though Ami didn't understand this man: she just couldn't allow him to have the power to break her heart again. Nor would she be able to abide by her friends' hearts breaking again. These men were the only four who had been capable of making them feel so much.

"I understand," she said opening her eyes. "But, I will be treating you as a work partner, nothing more and nothing less."

Zoicite smiled. "I believe those words have been spoken once before."

He could literally feel the temperature drop as she glared at him, but he remained smiling. Oh, yes, those words had been spoken before and they both knew how long it took for her to finally stop resisting her feelings for him. It may take a few months, maybe years, but Zoicite was nothing if not patient.

* * *

Diana smiled her thanks when Makoto placed her meal before her. She had been busy lately with helping Venus train some soldiers that remembered their past lives and wished to serve again. Though they were in a time of peace, both monarchs knew how valuable it was to always be ready with defensive measures. Other galaxies knew about their planet and while no other Senshi would dare to let their inhabitants attack Earth, there were places like Earth that didn't have a Senshi and craved power.

Makoto had also been busy with helping the Shittennou get their bearings and keeping the outer Senshi from killing the four on the spot. As the one who trained both staff and soldiers, Jupiter was rather busy. Venus saw to it that their soldiers got experience by putting them in a simulation room where her memories of past battles surfaced and those men and women had to go through what she did. Mars helped those with supernatural abilities as well as served the people whenever something supernatural might have happened while Mercury headed their research facilities. All in all, the Senshi were a busy bunch and thrusting the Shittennou into her already packed schedule tended to wear her down.

"You could always ask for a break," Diana said as she took in Makoto's shadowed eyes and sluggish movements as she made tea.

"This is me taking a break," Makoto said as she sat down with her tea.

"I mean for more than an hour. Her majesty wouldn't mind if you went away for a day or two."

"Something will happen and soon. I can feel it in the skies. A break can wait."

"Or, it's all the more reason to take one while you can," Nephrite said as he appeared directly behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them gently.

Makoto looked to him, her green eyes flashing like the lightening she used. "Now isn't the time, Nephrite."

He almost smiled. Here was the fierce warrior he remembered. This part of herself had yet to surface in the short months he's been around her aside from when he and his fellow Shittennou sparred with her…and got their asses handed to them…every time. She chalked it up to her being alive for far longer than they, therefore garnering more experience in actual battle. He attributed it to her warrior side being royally pissed at him and the other Shittennou for making a mockery of her skills when she had first become a Senshi in this life time. After all, no one mocks a warrior of thunder and lightning without receiving some sort of retribution.

"It could be the perfect time. Makoto, you're exhausted. How do you expect to fight when you can barely stand on your feet?"

"I hate it when you decide to be the logical one."

He smiled. "We won't go far. In fact, we won't even leave the palace if that is your wish, but you are going to take a break for a day. Her majesty did mandate that for you and the other Senshi for a reason after all."

Makoto took a sip of her tea as he continued to rub her shoulders. Diana watched as Makoto's eyes closed and the woman was soon asleep. Nephrite picked her up after realizing that she had fallen asleep and carried her to the rose garden. He settled himself against the bark after he laid her down and put her head in his lap, stroking her hair as she slept.

"What is it?" her voice sounded. He looked to her, surprised to see her awake.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Just dozing. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Makoto raised her eyebrows and grasped the hand that had been stroking her hair. "Your hand was trembling."

Nephrite looked down to her before sighing and reaching inside his jacket to the inner pocket with is free hand before pulling out something small, wrapped in a handkerchief. Wordlessly, he offered it to her. She unwrapped it, going completely still when she saw the silver ring, glinting in the sunlight. It had a set-in peridot stone with small rubies surrounding it.

"Where'd you find this?"

"I've always had it with me even when I was under Beryl's control." Her eyes snapped to meet his, waiting for the rest of what he wanted to say. "Some part of me recognized you long ago and only Kunzite held the same suspicions I did, but we had to keep ourselves in check. I found that ring in my jacket the day you transformed into Sailor Jupiter."

Makoto's eyes returned to the ring. It had been made for her by Nephrite in their previous life. It had been something like a promise ring, that he would remain faithful to her always so long as she wore the ring even if they couldn't actually be together. In return, she had created a garden for him, consisting of plants that he had never seen before. It had become the place where they'd secretly meet.

"I know it's only been a few months Makoto, but if you decide you want that ring, I'll take it to mean that you'll want to marry me."

She blinked before once more returning her gaze to his. "You're…proposing?"

He nodded, but before he could say anything more, he found his head being pulled down as she kissed his forehead. "I can't give an answer if you don't actually ask," she said smiling. He laughed before he took the ring from her grasp and slid it onto her hand all the while whispering into her ear.

* * *

Rei detrasnformed as she trudged into the sitting room of her apartment in the palace. Each of the girls had one as well as their own home somewhere. Rei still ran her grandfather's shrine even if she couldn't be there all of the time. She always saved a day in the week to devote her time there such as today. Though the requests were exhausting, they were doable. She laid down on the couch, groaning as she sank into the cushions. Eventually, she would find the strength to get to her bed. She didn't even hear the repeated knocks on her door or her name being said.

She was only aware of someone's presence when she felt her shoulders and back being massaged. She also smelled the aroma of a green tea. The only person she ever knew to do such things for her would be an idiot blond. She didn't mind so much as her aching muscles were being soothed.

"Rei, don't fall asleep here," he said. "Drink some tea, first."

"I don't want to sit up."

"Should I carry you to bed then?"

Rei shot straight up, suddenly wide-awake. In the time since they knew each other, Rei had not allowed Jadeite in her bedroom and would not. Ever. She took the tea he handed to her with a nod. It was still steaming so she just held it in her hands for the time being. She hadn't realized how cold they were from the winter months approaching.

"Zoicite's impatient," Jadeite said by way of opening the conversation. Ever since his return, she'd been cordial towards Jadeite, paid him the respect he was due, and they had formed a sort of friendship. In spite of her forgiveness, she hadn't let him get especially close to her.

"This surprises you?"

"He wishes Mercury would give him a second chance."

"She doesn't want to."

"Doesn't she?"

Rei looked into his blue eyes which were steady on her as she decided to risk a burnt tongue instead of answering his question. The tea wasn't too hot and put nice warmth in her belly which spread to her extremities as she sipped more and more throughout their conversation.

"I'd burn you," Rei said.

"I'd risk it."

"My fire would consume you."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"You'd have to dedicate all of your being to me."

"So long as you don't make me choose between you and my master, we'll be fine," he said.

Rei never knew how to deal with Jadeite when he was like this, honest and calm. It was difficult to ever truly get him worked up over something, but he liked to put on a façade for other people. Out of all the Shitennou, he had the most innocent-looking face.

"Any other excuses?" he asked.

"These aren't excuses."

"You're afraid, Rei."

"This isn't the Silver Millennium."

"You're still afraid."

She downed the rest of her tea and handed him the cup. "Thanks for the tea and the massage."

It was a clear dismissal and he knew it. Instead of going for the door, he took a step closer to her, catching strands of her hair in his gloveless hand. He detested wearing gloves whenever he knew he was going to see her. It had become an almost every day occurrence. He stepped closer to her, but she refused to back away even when there was little to no space between them.

"Know this: I've never felt love for anyone the way I feel for you and it scares the hell out of me," he said before backing away from her, and going for the door.

"Same time tomorrow," he said as he closed the door behind him.

Only when she was sure that he wasn't going to pop back in on her did Rei allow herself to smile at the casablancas he had replaced in her vase. Maybe it was time to stop being scared.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the wait on this. I'm currently editing the third installment now, so it might come out sooner than this one.

Fair warning, the final installment is going to be more on the comedic side of things.

If I missed anything that might concern you, PM me or leave a review so long as it's reasonable and non-flaming.

~Timewriter~


	3. Minako Knows

**Disclaimer: I like certain pairings that never get any attention in the manga. Otherwise, they would have eventually had a happy ending…maybe.**

* * *

"Shit," Jadeite said as he viewed the security footage in the control room. Small Lady had returned home to their time, but she had also brought along two figures from the timeline of Sailor Moon: Tuxedo Kamin and Sailor Venus. Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoicite all looked on the monitor to see their master speaking with his past self. Their idiot king had insisted on them keeping the palace defense systems intact rather than take the battle to the Black Moon Clan. They wanted nothing more than to go deal with those idiots for harming their monarchs and the Senshi, but then the palace would be defenseless.

"We should leave the room. Looks like he'll be coming here," Zoicite said.

"Let's go tend to his physical body. There must be a way to help him," Kunzite said. Before they could leave, the doors to the control room opened. Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Kamin, Luna, and Artemis were being escorted by Endymion into the room. The four men froze in place as the two focused their gazes on them.

"As you can see, the Shitennou are alive and well. I gave them orders to look after the palace while everyone remains in such a state."

"Master," Kunzite said. It was a tone of voice in which Endymion was often scolded. Even if he was king, he still flinched upon hearing it as did Tuxedo Kamin.

"They should know all of our resources, Kunzite. That includes the four of you," Endymion said.

Sailor Venus's gaze was focused on Kunzite. The last time she saw him was when he died due to the revival of his memories. He couldn't blame her for staring, but now was not the time for talk.

"We need to find a way to Nemesis. The other Senshi and Sailor Moon have been kidnapped by the Black Moon Clan," Endymion said.

"Master, are you giving us permission to finally do something?" Jadeite asked.

All of the Shitennou were focused on the projection of Endymion. He nodded after a few moments. "Within reason, of course. The others cannot know of your existence. Sailor Venus, our advisors, and my past self are the exceptions."

"Why should you care so much?" Venus finally asked.

Kunzite looked to her, knowing he couldn't answer. "Too much information may change your future more than it has, Sailor Venus. It's best if we do not divulge any more than already known."

"Hey, Kunzite, we recovered the Terran Defense System recently. It might prove useful," Zoicite said.

"I thought everything was destroyed when the Earth had reset its course," Nephrite said.

"Not everything. Anyway, we need to focus on a recovery mission. Let's boot this old thing up to see if we might be able to pinpoint Nemesis," Jadeite said.

The four men went to work at the computer screens, running millions of calculations, improving the Earth's defense system, and many other various tasks to ready for battle. The people of the past couldn't help but be overwhelmed by everything today.

Tuxedo Kamin looked to his future self who looked back at him. "When you do eventually come across them, be sure to introduce the Senshi to them immediately. It took us years to finally convince them to come to a decision that they should have accepted in the beginning," Endymion said.

"What do you mean?" Tuxedo Kamin asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much more than that. I can tell you that they are happy, or at least, they were until this whole mess struck."

"We're getting strong energy readings. It looks like…but it can't be. Oh shit," Jadeite said. "We better clear the room and fast. The past Senshi are on their way here."

"What?" Venus asked.

"Neo-Queen Serenity was able to lend her past self some strength. They're all on their way here now," Kunzite said. "Which means it's best if we make ourselves scarce."

"Why can't we know about you?"

"Too much information may—"

"Kunzite, I know why, but can I know if you're happy or not?"

Kunzite smiled at her as he nodded. He then motioned for everyone through a hidden door. Before he closed it, he said, "Until we meet again, Minako."

Venus watched as the door slid shut, surprised that he knew her identity. Before she could do anything, she heard voices which sounded like her lost friends. Upon turning, Mars stood there with an eyebrow raised.

"You look way too happy at a time like this," Mars said.

"I know something you don't know."

"Are you going to tell us?"

"Nope. It's a secret. One that you'll find out in the future."

All of the girls just looked at Venus as though she had lost her mind, but Venus didn't care. One day, she and Kunzite would be reunited. In spite of their bleak circumstances at the moment, she had complete faith that a day would come for her to reconcile with a man with whom she had been obsessed when her past life had been revealed to her.

She had also heard that comment that the king had given Tuxedo Kamin. She'd be sure to find out exactly what he meant when the time came. For now, it was time to resume her role as leader and help formulate a plan against Black Moon.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, this is short, but I wasn't thinking it'd be too long anyway. I thought there might be more comedy, but I didn't want to drag it out really. I also thought this was kind of sweet but not super sickeningly cavity kind of way.**

 **Also, I'm a super busy person these days and I completely forgot that I had this written. I'm satisfied with this being an ending. I doubt I will continue on with it, but I may or may not produce another Sailor Moon fanfic featuring a favorite ship of mine.**

 **~Cheers~**

 **~Timewriter~**


End file.
